fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Presenting the FSF's Q
Hi everyone''!'' Today I would like to show you a section that had been promised and was almost forgotten, but after a year of working on it, here is the first section of FSF's Q & A''!'' ---- Question 1: Why did you create Flipline Fandom and what inspired you? Answer 1: The reason why I created Flipline Studios Fandom is because three years ago there were few communities that were dedicated specifically to Flipline Fanon, the only one that stood out at that time was Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki, but their inactivity was high, since It existed since 2012 and there were not many novelties, actually gets many ups and downs. Most of the news was kept on Flipline Studios Wiki and getting out of there seemed risky. So they began to emerge new wikia, including this one. Each new wikia was dedicated to a specific point of the fanon, and at that time this wikia was called "Flipline Fan Characters Wiki" because it would be dedicated to the fanon characters. And over time it was changing to what it is today, even, from what I see, it is one of the few wikias that only dedicate themselves to the Flipline fan, without mixing other fanons. My main inspiration was meeting many Fanon Customers with great personalities on Flipline Studios Wiki, as these were only in the profiles of the users, talking about them was difficult. So making a wikia for those characters has been a great idea. Question 2: Why in your tournaments do you use a round-robin system instead of a direct elimination system like PNC and KCP? Answer 2: Actually this only happens in tournaments like Customers Gran Tournament or tournament qualifiers in addition to the recent Customers League Tournament. On Luis Angel's Next Chefs and Special's Next Chefs a direct elimination system is used. The reason why I use a round-robin system is because this system allows to define the best in a more precise way than a direct elimination would do, because a tournament like PNC or KCP two characters face each other and the best one passes to another Round in total a character that wins the tournament faces 4 and 5 characters respectively in PNC and KCP but does not face the other 15 or 31, while in CGT, CLC and the qualifiers, the winner or the best face much of the competitors. Another aspect is that in a direct elimination system losing in the first match eliminates you from the competition, while a round-robin if this happens you still have other possibilities to excel, so it allows characters that face big opponents in the first round can continue to compete against other characters thus having other chances of winning. Question 3: What inspired you to create Fandom Customer Tournament? Answer 3: Although Fandom Customer Tournament became a popular tournament among wikis, the principal reason/purpose why I created this tournament was mainly due to increase the polularity and activity of wikis, and eliminate the existing rivalry between them, since at the beginning it was planned and being made at Flipline Studios Wiki during a time of great inactivity and rivalry for wikis. Thanks to this tournament, the three wikis that participated won a lot of activity in the first days of them, from users who were attracted by the spectacular nature of the tournament and left aside their rivalry in exchange for working together to improve wikis. Surely this is one of the most popular tournaments among the Flipline Fans of us wikis. ---- That's all for now''!'' If you are a curious user and want to know more, you can leave your question here, you can also leave a question to all admins about how works here''!'' Stay tuned for more''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, UPDATE: Since we got an unusual number of votes on the Flipline Customers and some others more on the CLC19 tournament, we restarted the votes. You can leave now your votes''!'' Category:Blog posts